undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 2
This Is Issue #2 of Fear The Living, titled Safety, Alas. This is the second issue of Arc #1. Issue 2 Martha finished patching up Allison's leg, and we finally reached the rest of the group on the highway. We got out of the car and I walked up to my uncle "I told you uncle, they're were bandits but you didn't fucking did you, do you even fucking care about me enugh to believe me for once" I told him. He punched me and I fell to the ground, I didn't realize he was so strong. I got up and he told me "Ken you know I love you, but your brother had just died, you would have said anything, get your shit together" He told me. "I have to get my shit together, your our leader, now fucking act like on, Logan was a better leader than you, and he didn't even choose to be one" I said. "Guys just stop, there's no need to fight" Lee said. "Shut up Johnson, I should be leader" Garett said. "We all saw what you did to that city, no one wants you to be leader" Daniel said. "Guys just stop with the argueing, I think we should have more than one leader, they decide what happens" Evan said. Everyone agreed with him. "But who should be the leaders" I said. "I vote Ken for one" Allison said, she was limping. "So do I" Evan said. "Daniel should be one" Martha said. After a while everyone voted. The ones who were voted for were Daniel, My uncle, Micheal, Gary, and I. "So first order of business we should find somewhere to stay" I said. "Agreed, but where" Daniel said. "We could go to my old school, it's pretty safe, all we have to do is reinforce it" I said. "Well then why are we sitting out here like sitting ducks" Micheal said. We all got in the cars and drove off. Allison got in the same car as me and said "I have treated you so bad, why did you go back their just to save me". "Because hell if I let someone else die, Allison I have lost a lot of important people in my life, I learned from that, that even a person who you care little for, can turn out to become different, so their lives shouldn't be given away just because of your dickness" I said. "Thank you" Allison said, she leaned in to kiss me but I backed away. "Allison, your 5 years older than me, also just because I saved your life doesn't mean I forgive you for how you treated me the past 4 moths" I said. Allison started to look angry and smacked me "Fine then, you don't deserve me" She said. I looked back to see Daniels daughter looking at us. "It's okay" I told her. When we finally arrived at the school we saw three people on the roof. "We're friendly" I yelled. "What the hell are you doing" Daniel said. "They aren't bandits" I told him. "So are we, you got quite the group there, you sure there won't be any space problems" One of the men said. "It's a school there will be space to spare" Micheal said. "Sure you guys can enter, Eugene let them in" The man said. A fat man went down and opened the door to their. "Thanks let's get settled in" Daniel said. We entered, Millions of memories started to course through me, like the time I met Karen, to the time Sohti was bit. After we all got settled in the three people introduced themselves. Eugene, the fat one, Rosita, the woman, and Abraham, the leader. "Everyone needs a job here, we have discussed it and we've assigned each and every one of you jobs, Micheal will tell you all" I said. We gave everyone their jobs. "Okay the supply runners your first assignment is to loot the local town, today" Daniel told them. They left. I went to my room and sat down. "I've been expecting you" I hear Allison say as she goes into my room. "I know I've beeen a bitch to you, but I think I like you" She said. "You're five years older than me" I told her. "That's nothing, it's the end of the world five years isn't such a big difference now" She said. "Your right, but I don't know if my old girlfriend is alive" I said. "Well for now you can have me" Allison said. We started kissing and got on the bed. Meanwhile a couple of bandits where watching us, "Can't believe they haven't noticed our inside man" He said. Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues